Semiconductor devices made from gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and gallium nitride (GaN) are considered to be high speed or ultra high-speed devices. The substrates for these devices need to be kept thin and as a result, they are fragile and easily cracked. Notwithstanding their fragility, they still need a carrier by which they can be mounted to a circuit board or other planar surface through which power and information-bearing signals can be coupled into and out of them.
A recent development in semiconductor processing of high and ultra-high speed devices has been to attach a semiconductor substrate directly to a circuit board using conductive epoxy or solder. A problem with such prior art attachment methods includes defects in the connection adhesive, such as voids, oxidation or sloping. A method and a carrier structure by which a delicate, ultra-thin high-speed semiconductor devices can be attached to a substrate would be an improvement over the prior art.